


You know why, I'm Gonna be Yours Tonight

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, True Alpha Scott McCall, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's loved Scott longer than he's loved Stiles, but that doesn't mean he loves either one of them more than the other. It also means he's doubly fucked when his feelings aren't returned. Or so he thought, until his feet led him to right where he wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know why, I'm Gonna be Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about cheating at the bottom for those who are worried. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are totaly mine. 
> 
> Underage tag because Liam is still under eighteen.

Liam knew he was fucked the second his eyes met Scott’s across the airport lobby. He smiled and waved, but his heart did a funny flip flop as Stiles saddled up along beside Scott. They came towards him as a whole unit, just like they always had. There was never one without the other; Liam wouldn’t want them any other way. He might have fallen in love with them separately, but he’d finally accepted that he wanted them both.

His summer long trip to France to visit Allison hadn’t done him a bit of the good they’d hoped it would. His skin still tingled when Scott clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. His heart still skipped a beat when Stiles reached up to ruffle his hair, his usual cocky grin replaced with the one Liam had named “Scott’s smile.” The smile that Stiles’ had reserved only for Scott for all the years Liam had known them. Until now, that was.

But Liam still didn’t think of it by any other name. Scott was still the reason Stiles was even smiling at all.

“Hey!” Scott greeted, tone cheerful and eyes sparkling as he pulled out of the hug. The smile that tugged at the corners of Liam’s lips was involuntary. He couldn’t see Scott smile and not smile back. That smile was what had done him in in the first place. And those eyes. His insanely optimist outlook on life, and the way his voice sound when he said Liam’s name, the warmth of his skin, and so many other things Liam couldn’t even begin to list out.

“Hey your self,” Liam answered, unable to help himself as his fingers lingered a little too long on Scott’s arm. If Scott or Stiles noticed, they didn’t show it.

“How was Allison? Did she win that big archery championship she was so worried about?” Scott questioned, taking Liam’s carry on from him at the same time Stiles snagged his rolling luggage. Liam wanted to argue, but he was too busy trying to calm his heart. Nearly three months without seeing them and Liam felt like a recovering addict that had just slipped.

They situated Liam between them; Scott’s arm wound around his waist and Stiles’ across his shoulders. Liam’s whole body flushed hot, and he prayed that Scott was too caught up in his questions to catch the small hitch in his heart rate.

“She’s doing really good. She won, but it was close. She was already doubling her training schedule when I left.” Stiles snorted in amusement, the action squeezing Stiles’ arm tighter across Liam’s shoulders. Liam’s breath hitched and his stomach dropped.

He might have loved Scott since high school but loving Stiles was still new. It had taken ages for Stiles to even treat him like a part of the pack. And Liam was sure the only reason he did was because he’d finally gotten together with Scott at the end of their Junior year. That, and Liam had saved his life a time or two at that point.

Liam still held to the theory that the only reason Stiles had been so hostile towards him- and Isaac as well- was because he felt like they might steal Scott away from him. Once they’d started dating, Stiles hadn’t had anything to worry. It hadn’t even been something to worry about in the first place.

The questions continued as they made their way out of the airport. Each step was perfectly in synch so they didn’t trip over each other and Liam didn’t want to stop to think about how well he fit between them. He wasn’t even on their radar like that. Besides, what would they need him for when they had each other.

By the time they made it to the Jeep, Liam had filled them in on everything that had happened while he was in France. Scott was most interested in hearing about the Eiffel tower while Stiles wanted to hear about the local werewolf clans and what creatures he’d encountered. Scott, ever the dreamer while Stiles was rarely ever in any mode besides ‘research until one passes out.’

“I’m glad you had a good time, Liam, but it’s better to have you back,” Scott told him with a small hip check before climbing into the back seat. Liam paused, suddenly and completely out of his element. The front seat was always Scott’s seat. He could count the number of times someone else had sat there when Scott was in the riding party on one hand.  

Liam looked between the back door and the front, unable to decide if they were playing with him or if this was for real. Stiles had actual told him none too kindly once that it was Scott’s seat and Liam had no idea what had changed in the last three months, but it seemed to be drastic.

“Are you getting in the car or do you have flight plans you didn’t tell us about?” Stiles asked as he leaned over the seat and pushed open the door. Because of course the Jeep didn’t have electronic locks or windows, and Stiles refused to give up his prized possession. If you dated Stiles, you had to date the Jeep, too.

“Are you guys fighting?” Liam asked, because that was the only conclusion that he could come to. He looked between the two of them and didn’t even need a verbal answer to know it was the wrong answer. Scott looked confused, jaw slack and eyebrows furrowed, while Stiles just looked amused. The asshole.

“What? No! Why the hell would you think that?” Liam gestured wildly between Scott, who was no leaning over the center console to look at him, and the front seat. When Scott’s confusion didn’t pass and Stiles just stared at him, Liam explained, “But it’s his seat!”

“Whose seat?” Scott asked and, bless the boy, he really had no idea what was going on. Stiles, on the other hand, seem to be thoroughly enjoying Liam’s discomfort.

“Scott’s!” Liam threw his hands up in the air in exacerbation. If anything, at least it was good to get back to his normal life. Which mostly dealt with school, and being in love with those two.

“I don’t see his name anywhere on it, though there is an impressive ass imprint. Who knew you had a bubble butt, Scott?” Scott didn’t even retort and only ginned, seemingly proud of himself.

“You’re proud of yourself aren’t you?” Stiles asked. Scott shrugged and nodded. Stiles rolled his eyes, a fond look in them when he turned back to look at Liam.

“Just get in the car man, we’re going to be late for our dinner date.” Liam didn’t argue the point anymore. He’d made enough of a fool of himself and it didn’t help that he was blushing all the way down to his toes. He could feel Scott’s eyes on his face and Stiles gave him a once over that Liam put real effort into ignoring. He didn’t need help being flustered around them. That was something he achieved just fine on his own. If there had been a life achievement for embarrassing one’s self around one’s crushes, Liam would have gotten it years ago along with the rest of the world.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your date night,” Liam apologized, looking out the window as they tore out of the parking lot. Stiles’ driving habits had stopped bothering him back in high school. “My parents would have been happy to pick me up.”

“It’s nothing like that.” A squeeze on the arm accompanied the words and Liam looked up to find Scott smiling at him. “There’s just a visiting pack in town and they wanted to buy us dinner.”

Liam nodded and turned back to the window with a small, “Oh.” He missed the look Scott and Stiles shared when his back was turned. Stiles gave Scott a knowing look and nodded towards Liam.

“We didn’t know how jet lagged you would be, that’s why we didn’t ask,” Stiles told him as he leaned over enough to bump Liam’s shoulder with his own. They swerved a little but Stiles quickly straightened the car back out.

“The whole pack’s going to be there, so of course you’re invited.” Scott’s hand was heavy and warm on his shoulder; Liam sighed into it, happy, without meaning to.

“I slept most of the flight. Not going to be sleeping anytime soon,” Liam replied with a grin. Scott chuckled and leaned back in the seat after giving Liam’s arm a gentle squeeze.

Two hours later found Liam watching the rest of the pack whoop and holler with the visiting pack. Stiles and Scott were seated across from him, Stiles in a heated discussion with the- Richardson, Liam thought that was their name but he couldn’t remember- pack’s emissary and Scott was speaking with their Alpha, a heated discussion about alpha business, Liam was sure. He wasn’t really paying attention to what was being said. Isaac had slipped him a flask of wolfsbane infused whisky and everything was starting to get fuzzy around the edges. Everything except for Scott and Stiles.

They were leaned into each others sides, their hands entwined and resting on Scott’s thigh. Liam wanted in on it, wanted to be seated right there in between them. He watched as Stiles’ thumb traced the back of Scott’s hand and something funny happened to his heart. It was a weird stop/start sensation that made him choke on his soda. A visiting wolf next to him- Eli?- slapped him on the back a few times until Liam waved him off.

When he could breathe again, his eyes meet Stiles’ as soon as he looked up. ‘Are you okay?’ Stiles mouthed to him and Liam nodded, the movement short and sharp. He excused himself from the table; he needed fresh air, air that didn’t smell like pack and home and ScottStiles.

Stiles shared a look with Scott and they both went to follow Liam when EIi, whom had been sitting beside Liam, offered to go. Scott paused and then nodded as he settled back into his seat. Stiles elbowed him and gestured with his hands towards the restaurant door. Scott shook his head and shrugged, each gesture a body language nobody other than them understood. Stiles sighed in an over dramatic fashion and went back to talking with the emissary. Scott tried to go back to his conversation as well, but was more distracted by Liam’s missing presence.

As soon as he was outside, Liam dragged in a few lung fulls of air. Everyone’s scents were muffled now and with a few hurried steps Liam could hardly smell them at all. He could have stopped when he rounded the corner of the building but, instead, he picked up speed and before he knew what he was doing, he was jogging through the streets of Beacon Hills.

He didn’t have much of an idea of where he was going, just that he couldn’t take being around them right then, couldn’t take the knowledge that he’d never fit into that little space between them. He couldn't handle the way they looked at each other and know deep down that they would never look at him like that. There wasn’t room for anyone else between them, despite what Allison had told him all summer.

“Just tell them, Liam.” It had been her mantra, but Liam knew that wasn’t something he had the heart form. He wasn’t going to be the one to put a wedge between the two of them. They made each other happy. Liam didn’t feel it was his place to fuck that up.

“Liam!” This time the voice wasn’t in his head. Liam skidded to a halt and leaned against a building as quick foot steps approached him. It definitely wasn’t one of his pack- the smell was off- and Liam looked up as the man who had been seated beside him came to a stop.

“You are?” Liam didn’t care if he came off harsh and neither did the man, because he laughed and shook his head.

“Eli, Scott introduced us when dinner started. I’m a year older than you.” Eli ginned at him, bright and wide. It wasn’t even close to Scott’s sunny grin, but it was a good one. Liam gave the man a once over, taking in his height and wide chest. His hair was a riot of curls around his head, all a deep gold. He was attractive enough that Liam felt his cock give a twitch of interest when Eli stepped into his personal space and leaned against the wall.

“You okay man? I didn’t think I was that bad of company,” Eli joked and rubbed at the back of his head. The gesture was reminiscent of one Stiles had and Liam mentally cursed. He just couldn’t get away from his feelings for the two of them. Even going overseas hadn’t been enough. There wasn’t enough one night stands or month long relationships that could remove how he felt from his heart, no matter how hard he tried. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give it another go, though.

“I- no, it wasn’t that at all. Would you like to go somewhere...more private?” Liam was well aware of the cliche he was making of himself, but the way Eli’s pupils dilated and the smell of arousal flared was well worth the line.

“Yeah. You got a place close by?” His voice dropped a few octaves while Liam crowded in his space. Short he might be, but Liam could loom and crowd with the best of them. He pressed his palm against Eli’s chest and damn the man was well defined. Liam expected no less of a werewolf.

“No, but I know an alley that’s deserted right now.” Eli pondered this long enough for Liam to step back and start to take back his offer. If Eli wasn’t up to the challenge, then Liam knew a few people who would be happy if he knocked on their doors.

Eli, bless him, nearly fell into Liam as he agreed. Liam grinned up at him, baring all of his teeth in the most predatory way he knew how. Eli growled back at him and Liam instantly liked the man more for it. Some people didn’t like to push back when Liam started it. It was a good that Eli did. It meant he wouldn’t treat Liam like something breakable. There were two people who got treat him like he’d break and neither of them were there.

By the time they were hidden in the shadows of the alley, Liam already had his hands under Eli’s shirt. He shoved the taller man back against the wall and crowded close when he leaned on tip toes to kiss Eli. This was the best part of it for him, getting lost in someone else’s mouth until he wasn’t thinking about anything.

Eli’s hands were huge against his hips, but Liam didn’t care. He’d never really filled out the way the rest of them had. He was cursed to be short and compact. It was just a fact.

It didn’t take much for Eli to pull him close, teeth and lips eating at Liam’s mouth. Most werewolves kissed the same way, he’d found. They were all tongue and teeth, need and chaos. Nothing like what Liam wanted but everything he needed. He bit into Eli’s mouth until he could taste and lick at his own pace, take control back over the situation.

The sound Eli made vibrated against his chest and Liam groaned. His hips shifted forward with Eli’s help, cocks pressing hard against each other. Liam growled into the kiss, shifting until he found the right push and pull of Eli’s hands. Eli’s shirt bunched under his arms, giving LIam access to sweat slicked skin. The middle of summer in an alleyway wasn’t the best place to do this; Liam didn’t care. He needed to forget, to give this one last go before he accepted that he wasn’t getting over either of them.

“Liam.” His name on Eli’s lips startled him and everything came into sharp focus all at once, the feeling sending Liam pulling back with a shocked sound. It wasn’t that no one had ever moaned his name before, but something about the way the other Beta said it reminded Liam of Scott. Of the way his name rolled off his Alpha’s tongue; all of his feeling, his love, the guilt over wanting what he did, the fear of Scott or Stiles knowing, came crashing down around him. He left Eli leaning against the wall while he tried to pull himself together.

Liam stared up at the other werewolf, watched as each breath pulled his shirt tight against his chest and it just wasn’t enough. He’d tried to rid himself of his feelings for so long now, it was almost like breathing, but he knew it would never be enough. No woman or man could ever live up to what he really wanted and the reality of it hit him hard.

Eli went from turned on to concerned as Liam stumbled back against the opposite wall and slid down to the ground. The change happened so fast it made Liam’s head spin, but Eli was kneeling beside him and apologizing before Liam could get a word out. The apology dragged a bitter laugh out of Liam and once he started he couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t pull in enough air to breathe let alone tell Eli that none of this was his fault. That this was all just Liam’s own fucked up way of getting over the two people he could never have.

When he finally found the words, they were choked with tears. Eli sat beside him through it all, much to Liam’s chagrin. They were really going to have to send his pack a gift basket or something. This was the last thing Eli should have been doing while in Beacon Hills, but here he was, rubbing soothingly at Liam’s back and telling he had a chance.

“Do you really not see it?” Eli finally asked, baffled. Liam shook his head and rubbed his nose on his shirt sleeve.

“God, how can you miss they way they look at you? I’ve always wanted just one person to look at me like that, like I’m their entire world and if I’m not there it won’t keep spinning, and here you have two without even knowing it.” Eli shook his head and a world weary smile graced his lips. “Trust me, you have more than a chance. You’ve got the whole damn playbook.”

Liam blinked up at him, rubbing at his eyes until they burned. “You’re kidding right? Why would they want me? Have you seen them together? They’re like this perfect couple who’s so in tune with each other that it makes you sick to your stomach.” Eli rolled his eyes with a small sigh.

“You don’t see how they are with you. Even five minutes in their presence and I could see how much the cared for you. That’s why I hesitated back there. I thought you were already taken.” Liam laughed at the thought until he caught Eli’s offended look.

“Scott’s just protective because I’m his first Beta. And Stiles cares because Scott does. Believe me when I tell you he hated me when we first met.” Liam got to his feet with slow, careful movements. Everything was still blurred around the edges, though his jog  and emotional outburst had done wonders to sober him up.

Eli grabbed him by the arm when he listed side ways, righting Liam with ease. Liam nodded to him in thanks; though he growled when Eli ruffled his hair.

“Not a kid,” Liam grumbled, stomping away from him and out onto the street again. Eli followed with a grin that could have rivaled Stiles’.

“Obviously.” He paused beside Liam as he looked back towards the restaurant. “You going to be okay, Liam? Seriously?” Liam nodded in affirmative, shuffling from foot to foot. “Okay, just...tell ‘em. I mean it. You’ll be in for a surprise.”

Liam grimaced and waved him off. Eli was halfway down the street before Liam called to him.

“I’m sorry. For everything really. And thanks.” Liam kicked at a rock as he said it, not wanting to see what look might be in Eli’s eyes.

“It’s okay, really. I’ve got someone in the pack I can blow off the steam with anyways. And who knows, maybe I can work up some courage of my own. Take it easy, kid!” Liam opened his mouth to tell Eli he wasn’t a fucking kid, but the werewolf was gone. It left Liam standing by himself, wondering just what he was going to do with himself now.

He didn’t want to go back to the restaurant. He smelled like sex and guilt. Tears, too. There was no way that would be a good combination. He could go back to his own house, but his luggage was still in Stiles’ Jeep. And he’d left his phone. God, wasn’t his life just fan-fucking-tastic.

Instead of deciding on any one thing, he started walking. He’d been in Beacon Hills long enough to know most of the town’s ins and outs. Besides, no one would stand a chance against him if they decided he looked like an easy target.

Liam wandered the streets for a while as he got his thoughts together. He’d kind of known something like that was going to happen sooner rather than later, but having an emotional attack around a visiting member of another pack had not been on his to do list for the day. Or even the next month.

Now that it had happened, there was no going back. He had to do something; what that something was was still beyond him. He could always try and transfer schools, except his parents would want reasons, and Liam felt like he had done enough lying to them in the last two years. Even if he could convince them to let him move to a different town, he’d miss Beacon Hills.

The town had come to be his home, even if that home was centered around Scott and the McCall pack. Hell, he even kind of liked Derek now. Not that they got along, per-say, but they didn’t get into the same large scale arguments they’d used to. Also, he didn’t think his heart could take leaving, but it might not be able to take staying, either.

It was just past ten at night when Liam finally paused in his wanderings; by his calculations, he’d left the dinner just past nine, which meant he’d spent the better part of an hour just bemoaning his life.  

Rubbing at his eyes, Liam looked around to situate himself, only to find his feet had led him right to Scott and Stiles’ apartment. They’d gotten a small three floor walk up after they’d graduated. The way they saw it, it would be easier on their parents if they both worked part-time jobs and lived on their own while going to college. Scott was shooting for the Pre-vet program while Stiles was still undecided, per usual.

Their light was on even though Liam didn’t see the Jeep anywhere in sight. Scott’s bike was in its usual spot, but they’d all taken the Jeep to the dinner after catching up with Derek. Liam hadn’t even stopped at his own house on the way. His parents wouldn’t have been there anyways. They always worked the night shift.

Liam stared up at the little window for all of three minutes before he was bounding through the door and up the stairs. He was already there. What was the use standing out in the hot summer night when he knew the apartment had AC? One of them was definitely home, probably Scott if he went by Stiles’ missing jeep. Neither of them liked leaving lights one. Scott could see in the dark and Stiles was desensitized to everything that went bump in the night by now.

Their building didn’t even have working door bells. Liam knocked on the door, playing out a beat; he’s started humming by the time he could hear- and smell- Scott on the other side of it.

Scott jerked open the door with his usual enthusiasm- until he caught a whiff of Liam’s scent. Liam was so not ready for the growl that echoed in the hallway as Scott jerked him through the doorway. He was even less prepared to be enveloped in Scott’s arms and for his Alpha to press his nose against his neck.

“Wh-whoa, dude. Scott, what are you doing?” Liam stuttered out. He pushed at Scott’s shoulders and only got a louder growl for the effort. Hot breath fanned against his skin as Scott traced the line of his neck with his nose, scenting him. Firm fingers wrapped around the skin of his arms and his sleeveless shirt did little to keep the heat of Scott’s body away from his skin.

“Did that kid do something to you?” His voice was less human and much more Alpha than Liam was expecting it to be. The sound of it sent a full body shudder through him. He gave up on pushing Scott away, focusing on keeping his body in check. Being this close to somebody he’d wanted for so long was intoxicating; Liam didn’t think he’d ever get the feeling of Scott pressed close out of his mind. He could feel his whole body flush, skin tight and hot.

“What?! No!” Liam shoved at Scott’s shoulders and then had to settle for pulling at his hair until he would look at him. Scott’s eyes flash red, drawing Liam’s breath up short before he could get out what he wanted to. “He didn’t do anything. At least nothing I didn’t ask him to. Nothing happened, Scott. No one hurt me.”

He was trying for soothing; Scott seemed unimpressed. He had to know Liam was telling the truth- could hear it in the beat of his heart and smell it on him. That fact didn’t stop him from pressing back against Liam; it was gentler, but just as urgent as before.

“S-scott?” Liam questioned, hands still in his Alpha’s hair as Scott nuzzled into his neck. A rumble vibrated through his chest and Liam would have called it a purr but wolves didn’t purr. The sound continued as Scott pressed him against the wall, sliding between Liam’s legs and rubbing his cheek across his neck and shoulder.

“Are you scenting me?” And if his voice was higher than normal, so sue him.

“You don’t smell right. Need to fix it,” Scott slurred, voice gone rugged and deep. Just like when he was on the edge of shifting, though Liam couldn’t feel claws or fangs. He tugged at Scott’s hair as hot breath ghosted over his ear and cheek. The movement rasped against Liam’s skin, forcing a small sound from his lips. It felt like Scott hadn’t bothered shaving that morning; he was going to have one hell of a beard burn later.

“Oh god.” His voice came out strangled as hands gripped his waist and tilted his hips against Scott’s. This was taking a definite turn and Liam wasn’t sure if he could handle it right now. Scott was doing amazing things to his neck, Liam’s cock twitching against the confines of his jeans and all Scott had done so far was rub against him. He imagined what it would feel like if Scott would scrape his teeth just there, behind his ear where Liam was the most sensitive. Or if Scott flipped him on his stomach and bit into the back of his neck as he pressed against him from behind.

He went lax in Scott’s arms with a small whine at the thought. The only things keeping his knees from going out were Scott and the wall. Warm hands skimmed up and back down his sides, making Liam wiggle at the touch. His cock pressed against the hard seam of his pants, giving him little of the friction he seeked. Then Scott canted his hips forward as he dragged his lips across Liam’s jaw and to the other side of his neck. A sharp cry broke past Liam’s lips. Teeth nipped at his ear lobe, scruff rubbing along his neck and jaw. The scent of arousal was thick on the air- his and Scott’s.

His stubble rasped against Scott’s. The feeling sent tingles through out Liam’s body. He couldn’t keep his noises to himself, so he settled for muffling them in Scott’s hair. A sharp breath dragged the scent of Scott, home, and pack into his nose when Scott nuzzled at his collarbone, leaving red patches of skin in his wake.

“You should smell like me, smell like pack,” Scott emphasised and Liam nodded in agreement. His hips jerked forward of their own accord as Scott continued to rock against him. Each roll of his hips pushed their cocks together, giving Liam only a small taste of what it could be like. Scott pinned Liam against the wall from hip to shoulder, fingers finding their way under the hem of his shirt. Liam rutted up against him with a soft whine. His eyes squeezed shut, head hitting the wall with a solid thump.

Scott used his sudden access to Liam’s throat as a chance to rub his chin and cheeks all over his neck. Fingers twitched in Scott’s hair as Liam tried to keep a grasp on his sanity but it was a losing battle. Between Scott’s teeth now scraping his already red skin- hello, fantasy- and his cock pressing into his hip, Liam was gone.

“Are we really doing this?” Liam squeaked while Scott palmed the Beta’s rib cage. His chest rose and fell in rapid gasps of air when Scott pulled back to meet his eyes. Liam felt his face flush hot, mouth hanging open, and Scotts thumb rubbed at the span of skin just under his ribs.

“Do you want to do this?” Scott questioned. His expression was serious and searching, like he was waiting for Liam to turn down what he was offering or question him. Liam was nodding before a strangled, “yes,” could even leave his lips.

As soon as the word passed between them, Liam found himself no longer connected to the ground. He scrambled for a hold on Scott’s shoulders, legs finally finding their way around his torso, Scott supporting most of his weight from underneath by his thighs. All the while he licked across already sensitive skin and turned Liam into no more than a mass of shivering goop.

Teeth bit at the tip of his chin, then Scott was full on kissing him and Liam was lost to it. Everything in him went lax and Liam let his arms wind around Scott’s neck. He twined his fingers in the hair at the back of Scott’s neck while his Alpha licked into his mouth with practiced ease, like he had kissed Liam every day of his life.

Scott’s fingers dug into the meat of his thighs, moving them to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Liam didn’t register the change in room, his eyes squeezed shut, focused only on the way Scott tasted and felt. Scott kissed like he was going to eat you whole, but enjoy every second of it. It was as slow and sensational as it was rough and needy. There was a greed to the way Scott nipped at his lower lip and dragged his tongue across Liam’s gums- marking him and making him Scott’s in every way.

Liam’s back hit the bed with enough force to bounce him. As soon as he had free movement of his arms, he stripped out of his clothes. He didn’t pay attention to where they landed, his eyes were only for Scott as his Alpha shimmed out of his own clothing. Scott grinned at him, a feral look in his eyes, thumbs hooking in the waistband of his pants and pulling them down slow enough to make Liam’s mouth water.

He’d seen Scott naked in the locker rooms back in high school many times, but this- this was something different. He’d put on more muscle- if that was even possible- sinced Liam had seen him last. Each ragged breath pulled his muscles tight across his chest, arms tense as he grinned down at Liam. He let his eyes drag lower, across his stomach and down to his cock. Liam swallowed hard at the sight.

It jutted from between his thighs, flushed and leaking. Pre-come dribbled down Scott’s length and Liam’s fingers twisted in the sheets to keep from reaching out to touch him. Scott caught the action, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, his sudden grin all teeth. Liam’s cock jerked at the sight. He could feel himself flush across his chest and down his thighs.

“You’re embarrassed? You, Mister hey-I-just-fucked-that-girl-from-the-bar-in-the-alley-way?” Scott chuckled softly as he cupped Liam’s cheek, leaning over him as he slip up on the bed to straddle his lap. Liam opened his mouth to answer, but only ended up looking like a fish out of water when Scott’s erection pressed against his stomach.

Scott framed his face with both hands. Callouses caught on Liam’s stubble as he leaned in and pressed soft kisses to his lips, the rush of earlier gone from his touches. Fingers carded through Liam’s hair, each touch just as soothing as they were electrifying. Liam leaned up into him while Scott urged him backwards on the bed. His cock bobbed with each movement, dragging the tip across Liam’s chest and stomach.

“I’m embarrassed because it’s you, you asshole,” Liam breathed out, face flaring hot again. He traced tentative touches up and down Scott’s thighs, flopping back against the mattress at the head of the bed. Scott’s smile was gentle as he moved to settle himself between Liam’s thighs. His cock slid against Liam’s, pulling a groan from the both of them.

“You don’t ever need to be embarrassed around me,” Scott breathed against his skin, “I thought we’d established that long ago.” Liam nodded. They had, back when Liam had still been new to being a werewolf and being in a pack. Back when he hadn’t know what it was like to have a group of friends stand behind him no matter what.

“This is kind of different,” Liam laughed. He dragged his hand up to cup Scott’s hip, thumb rubbing back and forth over tanned skin.

“Yeah, it is,” Scott agreed and then he was kissing Liam again, eating at his mouth and sucking at his tongue. This was the last thing he’d expected out of Scott when he’d come knocking on his door but now his every pore and sense was filled with Scott. Nothing but Scott.

Their cocks slid together again, and Liam thrust up into it with a soft groan. His fingers dug into Scott’s skin hard enough to bruise a normal person, but Scott wasn’t normal and the bruises wouldn’t stay. Liam whined at the idea that any marks he might leave wouldn’t last more than an hour. He wanted Scott to be his just as much as he would be Scott’s, wanted Scott to smell like him just as much as he wanted to smell like Scott.

But something was pricking at the back of his mind, something important that he should be remembering. Liam was just on the edges of it when Scott’s teeth sunk into the skin of his collarbone, drawing his back into a arch. His tongue soothed over the ache and Liam could still feel his skin tingling. It might not leave a mark, but he would feel it for days.

Scott’s hands slid down Liam’s sides, working around his hips and pulling Liam’s hips up against his. He started to rock against him, cock sliding against cock and forcing a shudder though Liam’s body. Lips and teeth pulled at the skin of Liam’s neck, stubble scratching across his collarbone and shoulders. Scott made soft growling noises against him as he set a slow pace.

Their pre-come slicked between them, smoothing the slide of their cocks against each other. Liam could hear moans, his and Scott’s mixing to fill his ears with a cacophony of sounds that curled low in his belly and pulsed through his erection.

“Scott.” His name was a whine of need, hips thrusting up against his Alpha’s, lost to his own want and no longer embarrassed. Liam had wanted Scott for longer than he’d wanted anything and now here he was, cock against Liam’s as he dug his fingers into Liam’s hips. It was more than Liam could have ever imagined or even think past.

“Feel good?” Scott huffed near his ear, breath fanning hot against him while Scott worked them higher and higher.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Liam managed to answer. His hands found purchase on Scott’s shoulders, feeling his muscles work under his skin. Liam thighs quivered as he drew them up around Scott’s hips, planting his feet flat on the bed to give himself more leverage.

Scott slid their lips together, tongue pushing its way into Liam’s mouth to trace across his teeth and coax Liam’s tongue into his own mouth. Liam moaned into it as his tongue traced across the roof of Scott’s mouth. All he could taste, smell- feel - was Scott. His hands were everywhere at once, tracing up Liam’s sides, gripping his hips, rubbing across sensitive nipples and down to wrap fingers around Liam’s cock.

He broke the kiss with a ragged gasp. A thump echoed in the room as he threw his head back and strained up into Scott’s touch. Lips trailed down his chin and across his neck. Liam swallowed hard while  Scott pumped him from root to tip, thumb sliding over the tip and pressing just there. He shook with the feeling. Orgasm roared up inside of him and he could barely get a warning out before he came across Scott’s hand and their stomachs.

Scott nuzzled into his neck with a content hum. He stroked Liam through it until he was shifting away from his touch with little mewls of displeasure. Kisses dragged across his skin when Scott slid down beside him, one arm wrapped around Liam’s waist and the other stretched out above his head. Fingers stroked through Liam’s hair as he came down from his high.

Everything was fuzzy around the edges, the world tilted on it’s axis and spinning at high speed. His breath kept catching in the back of his throat, come drying on his stomach and thighs. And even as he laid there, he knew there was something he was missing, something he should remember, but couldn’t quite catch.

Then Scott’s hand dragged through the mess on his belly and teeth scraped across his shoulder. Liam shuddered hard as he rolled over. Scott grinned and it was as lazy and loose as Liam felt. A smile slipped onto Liam’s face; Scott’s smiles had always been infectious and post coital was no different.

“Hey,” Liam said. His voice was rough from overuse, arms heavy where they had fallen between them.

“Hey,” Scott replied, voice just as soft as Liam’s. He stroked a hand through Liam’s hair and Liam didn’t think he’d ever get used to that feeling. Scott was like a magnet- his very presence pulled Liam in. Or maybe it was more like a moth to the flame. Liam couldn’t be sure.

“What about you?” Liam inquired while his fingertips made a lazy trail down Scott’s abdomen to rest just above his cock. He licked his dry lips and Scott’s pupils dilated, eyes following the action.

“You really don’t have, too.” Scott couldn’t exactly hide the want in his voice and he sure couldn’t hide his boner laying naked in bed with Liam. So Liam’s grin turned teasing as he grabbed Scott’s cock with sure fingers. Scott choked back a groan. His eyes squeezed closed for a second and then Liam got a flash of Alpha red before he was staring into Scott’s usual soft brown eyes.

“I was actually thinking you could fuck me.” Liam bit his lip as he said it. He glanced down between them to watch his hand stroke Scott’s cock and then back up when Scott’s growl vibrated the whole damn bed.

He leaned in to nuzzle at Liam’s face, one hand sliding into the hair at the back of his neck so his fingers cradled his head. Kisses were peppered across his eyelids, chin and then his lips. Scott kissed him slow, not letting Liam deepen the kiss when he tried. LIam whined against him as he stroked Scott’s cock faster, harder, trying to push Scott into a frenzy. He wanted him to feel like Liam did, need him like Liam needed him.

“Easy,” Scott whispered. One hand wrapped around Liam’s, bringing his pace to a stop. He gave squeezed his cock with both their hands and then he was nudging Liam onto his other side, back to chest. He could feel Scott shifting behind him, the sound of a cap snapping open filled his ears.

Scott shifted close again. His lips dragged across Liam’s shoulders as his slick fingers trailed down his lower back and then down between his cheeks. FIngers slid against his hole, pulling a small moan from deep in Liam’s chest. He’d thought he would have to convince Scott with more than a few sloppy jerks of his hand.

He could feel how worked up Scott was. His cock slid against Liam’s lower back, trailing pre-come across Liam’s skin, as he pressing one finger in- slow and easy. Except Liam wasn’t looking for easy- hadn’t looked for slow in a long time. He shoved back against Scott’s fingers, cock twitching back to life as Scott’s fingers slid in to the second knuckle.

“Come on,” Liam growled as he started to thrust back against him. “This isn’t my first time, Scott. You don’t have to be gentle.” Those words got him more than the reaction he’d been expecting.

The noise that filled Liam’s ears was the least human thing he’d heard all night. And that was considering he’d spent it hanging around werewolves. Scott shoved him over onto his stomach, spreading Liam’s legs with his knees and hips. Liam went with it, a gasp muffled against the sheets. Scott pinned him to the bed with a hand on his shoulder, teeth scraping a warning against the skin of the back of Liam’s neck. Two fingers pushed into him, all finesse gone from Scott’s actions, but Liam took it with a happy groan. Everything was slick and amazing, Scott’s fingers working him open with ease.

Liam relaxed into it, thighs spread as much as he could and his hips pressing back into each thrust of his Alpha’s fingers. His cock was already filling with blood again, body eager for what Scott was preparing him for. Teeth sunk into his bottom lip to keep him from crying out as Scott’s fingers pressed against his prostate.

A hot tongue dragged across the nape of his neck as Scott worked a third finger in beside the first two. Liam whined at the stretch. Each thrust of Scott’s fingers inside him sent a pulse through his cock, forcing pre-come from the tip until it was pooling on the bed beneath him. Bless werewolf stamina.

His fingers twisted in the sheets, hands searching for an anchor to keep himself together. He’d never imagined that sex could feel that good, but maybe loving the person you were with made all the difference.

“Scott.” His name was a small breath on Liam’s lips as he worked himself backwards against him. A huff of air against the back of his neck and Scott’s warmth left his body. The sound of foil being ripped open reached his ears, and Liam shuddered.

Liam steadied himself better when Scott leaned back over him. One hand pressed into the mattress beside Liam’s head while the other lined his cock up. The first push burned, as usual, but it faded long before Scott bottomed out. Scott growled against him as he started to thrust, free hand now gripping Liam’s hip.

Each push of his hips jolted Liam forward with a shameless moan of pleasure. His cock bobbed between his legs, hard and leaking from neglect. He scrambled to get a hand under himself, needing that extra little bit to push him over the edge. Scott’s cock stretched and filled him past any point Liam could remember anyone doing before.

“Liam,” Scott breathed against his ear, and Liam whined in agreement. He finally managed to wrap his fingers around his cock, pulling and tugging in time with the push of Scott’s hips. He meet Scott thrust for thrust, pleasure curling tight in his belly as he squeezed over the head of his erection.

Scott’s teeth sunk into the meat at the back of his neck as his thrusts lost their rhythm and Liam’s climax hit him like a mac truck. His body jerked against Scott’s, a sharp cry filling the air to accompany Scott’s growing growls. Each pulse of his cock spilled on the bed beneath him and thickened the smell of sex in the air around them.

Reaching a hand back behind him, he clutched at Scott’s side as he felt his Alpha’s orgasam hit him. Scott held him tight as he rocked against his ass, tiny noises muffled by Liam’s skin. It didn’t even occur to Liam that the bite didn’t hurt until Scott was pulling out and nudging him away from the wet spot. He reached up to feel at the wound, but it was already healing. The bite faded under his fingers, gone before it could even bleed.

“You didn’t have to take the pain,” Liam managed, voice raspy from overuse.

“It wouldn’t have healed like a normal wound,” Scott murmured against his shoulder, sliding up behind him and wrapping his around around his waist. Liam flushed from the tips of his ears down to his toes at the thought of wearing Scott’s mark where everyone could have seen it.

“Maybe I wanted that.” It was soft, muffled against the pillows.

“You couldn’t wait for me, Scott? Had to start the party all on your own?” It took all of five seconds for Liam to realize who that voice belonged to. His shocked squeak echoed in his ears as he tumbled off the side of the bed, taking the top sheet with him. Using the sheet as a cover, he pressed his back against the wall, everything finally clicking into place as he looked from the door where Stiles was leaning back to the bed. Scott didn’t seem fazed. Quite the contrary. He had reclined back against the headboard in a lazy sprawl, but had one hand wrapped around Liam’s wrist.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Liam sputtered. His brain had gone offline, any possible excuse or comeback was gone. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up so bad and now there was no chance in hell he was going to live this down. How had he ever forgotten about Stiles in the first place? He was as much as constant in Liam’s life as Scott was, but here he was. Wrapped up the sheet from their bed, having just been thoroughly fucked by his boyfriend. God, he was going to die.

“I-I don’t- I didn’t- I’m sorry.” Liam managed, face flushed hot with embarrassment. His knees wabbled, threatening to give out on him. He’d always played the field, tried to push Scott, and eventually Stiles, as far from his heart and mind as he could, so he figured no one would really be surprised at him, but Scott was a whole different story. Scott was about as truthful as a person could be, like he drank Truth Serum every morning for breakfast.

Stiles looked from him to Scott and back before glaring at Scott.

“You didn’t tell him?! Scott! Really?!” This time it was Scott’s turn to blush. He rubbed at the back of his head and looked rather ashamed of himself. “That is much more my style. He looked like you ripped his fucking heart out, Scott. Look at him.”

Fingers tightened around Liam’s wrist and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Scott’s face. He focused on a point on the far wall, so lost he wasn’t even sure he was hearing them correctly.

“He thinks you cheated on me with him, Scott. Seriously. This is just a little too caught up in the moment.” And yep there it was. Someone had finally said it out loud. The sound of Liam’s own breathing filled his ears, heart hammering in his chest. The edges of his vision were starting to blur and blacken at the edges.

He was just sinking into himself when Scott tugged him hard. Liam stumbled back to the bed, falling right against Scott’s chest as arms wrapped around him.

“I fucked up, I’m sorry. Shit, Liam, I’m so sorry.” Liam blinked back into himself in slow increments. Hands had him by the shoulders and he was staring at Scott’s face, worried eyes staring back into his own.

“We should have told you as soon as you came back home, fuck. I never expected something like this happen so soon, and not like this at all..” A weight settled on the bed next to Scott’s legs and a hand smoothed up Liam’s back and into his hair. He gasped, a sharp, surprised sound but he didn’t pull away. He’d dreamed of the day he’d have the both of their hands on him, just not like this.

“I figured it out first,” Stiles spoke up, managing to sound cocky and soothing in the same breath. “About a month before you left this summer. I told Scott, but we weren’t sure what to do.” Fingers stroked through his hair as Liam relaxed into Scott’s lap. Warm hand smoothed up and down his sides before Scott’s hands settled on the top of his thighs.

“We’d both been kind of crushing on you ourselves, but neither of us had the balls to own up to it until Stiles told me you liked us both. By the time we figured our selves out, you were already in France.” Liam snorted and shook his head. Of course neither of them had known what was going on, even with themselves. Stiles might like to say he was the one with the plans, but they never really were good ones.

“You fuckers,” Liam said, but his voice didn’t hold as much venom as he wanted it to.

“We’d both agreed that if one of us got a chance, we’d taken it. I had assumed the telling you this part was just something that didn’t have to be said.” Liam could feel Stiles glaring at Scott over his shoulder. “We were planning to tell you when you’d had a chance to settle back home, but it seems Scott couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.” Scott managed to blush hard enough that Liam was surprised he couldn't feel the heat from where he was sitting.

“He didn’t smell right, and it all just kind of happened. I was so caught up I didn’t even hear you come in,” Scott admitted. In any other situation, Liam might have felt sorry for him, but then he remembered what situation they were in and that he was just as guilty.

“Wait, did you say you both like me?” Liam asked as everything sunk in and he realized what they had said. “Like, the both of you? Together. Like a threesome. All three of us. In a relationship.” He was pretty sure his brain had short circuited.

Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, buddy. We do.” His voice lacked all it’s usual teasing and he actually leaned over to press a kiss to Liam’s cheek when he stood. Liam flush once again- it was a thing- and he turned to watch Stiles shimmy out of his pants.

“Now, if you two fiends will excuse me. I kind of need to actually clean up before my boxers dry to my dick.” The grin Stiles gave them over his shoulder spoke volumes and Liam was suddenly more embarrassed than he had been when Stiles had announced himself. And a lot more turned on.

“You watched?” Liam squeaked. He wasn’t sure what was going to kill him first, the fact that they both wanted to be in a relationship with him, or that Stiles had watched them fuck before that had ever been established. Or that he and Scott had even fucked in the first place.

“I came in about the time you came for the first time,” Stiles admitted and Scott made a choking sound. Liam wanted to sink into the floor, hopefully to never be found again. But since that wasn’t going to happen, he had to settle for sliding off Scott’s lap and curling into his side. If in doubt, always hide. He could make it his new motto.

“I know we’ve talked about exhibitionism, but Jesus, Stiles,” Scott muttered as he rubbed at his face with one hand, the other smoothing up and down Liam’s side.

“I saw the chance and took it,” Stiles replied and grinned at Liam when he peaked at him over Scott. Before Liam knew what was going on, Stiles had leaned over and poked him on the tip of his nose with a soft, “Boop.”

Liam crinkled his nose and glared as Scott burst into a fit of giggles beside him. He’d opened his mouth to snap that it wasn’t funny, but all that came out was a startled gasp as fingers skittered up the soles of his feet. He jerked his legs to his chest while Stiles just grinned at him.

“Oh, that’s going to be fun,” Stiles commented and wiggled his eyebrows at Liam. Liam didn’t get the chance to comment as he watched Stiles head for the bathroom, completely distracted by the fact that he was now stark ass naked.

The sound of the shower filled the rooms, Stiles not bothering to shut the door, and it left Liam to stare at a still chuckling Scott. It was around that time that Liam truly started to wonder what he’d gotten himself into with these two dorks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I want to be clear that Scott doesn't actually cheat, because Stiles and he had already agreed that they were going to invite Liam to be with them in a threesome, Liam just doesn't know this. As for why Liam doesn't think of Stiles until afterwards, just chalk it up to drinking and him finally getting what he's wanted for so long. Otherwise, I really have no excuses here. I just wanted angst. XP
> 
> Title taken from Utada's "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence" which clearly has nothing to do with this fic.


End file.
